


Pl  e S ve M  o

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [8]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: woohooo i finally did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Kn   t co   e yo ca t le ve.  t's   o soon y     n t.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pl  e S ve M  o

Dr. Wasabi and Angel Cookie were gone all night. We were all really worried, so first thing in the morning we went looking for them, turns out that all night they were walking along the dirt path. They got lost somewhere along the way, and didn't know where they were. It was nighttime so they couldn't look for clues around them, the poor cookies. When we found them they looked fine, just a little tired. Because of that we decided we would just keep walking, and if Dr. Wasabi or Angel passed out we would just drag them along. 

We kept on walking along the dirt path. The path that leads to Dragon's Valley, I could already feel the temperature rising, and my armor melting, as the dirt got redder and redder the farther we walked. The whole walk was silent. Apple was angry and very upset for obvious reasons, and Angel and Cherry Blossom didn't even look at each other. Well, Angel tried to talk but no luck. I feel bad for us, all of us. What is this awful world we live in? It's no fair, it's not like we _want_ to be a part of this all. We don't WANT to go to Dragon's Valley, we don't WANT to have to talk to Fire-Spirit, we don't WANT to try and save the world. I think we all want it to be back to normal. I wish I was still an actual knight. I'm not a knight anymore, I don't think... I'm just some dude with armor and a sword who can hit stuff well. I don't do anything but that... Well, that stinks. Suck it up, Buttercup. I guess.

" SO Knight." Chili Pepper begins, walking over to walk beside me. " What should we expect when we meet Fire-Spirit Cookie?"

" The glint in your eye is alarming..." I groan. " Well. He's pretty easy to talk to. But because of that he's pretty persuasive. He's probably gonna' try and trick us about something. Just for fun. But... I guess you could call his whole character 'a cocky yet adorable' type thing."

" WOAH! That's awesome! Just like the books say!" She squeals. I still can't believe they write books about that dork.

" Awesome? Sure." I chuckle.

" Do you guys smell that?" Chili Pepper says out of the blue. She was sniffing around. Soon we all started smelling the air. Sweet. The bad kind of sweet. " D'you think it's what it sounds like, guys?"

" Mhm." Beet Cookie nods, prepping her bow and arrows. She snarls. " A herd a' Jellywalkers."

" Really? Even though we're this close to Dragon's Valley? I didn't think they could survive such heat!" Cherry Blossom whimpers. All of us who have a weapon (Which is all of us but Apple and Cherry Blossom. Could you count Angel's wand as a weapon though?) start looking around. The sweet aroma only get stronger, it makes me want to gag. The disgusting smell of oozing Jellywalker jam and pulsing brains. Gold-shot giant eyes that seem to stare endlessly at nothing. It's terrifying, to say the least. It makes my gut churn. " Knight, can Jellywalkers really survive this heat?"

" I dunno'..." I sigh. " They're probably boiling, but it's not enough to kill them. I think."

After a while of looking around we finally see the herd of Jellywalkers. It's... A really big herd, I'm not going to lie. About 20 Jellywalkers. Once they spot us, of course they come charging at us. I had my sword in hand, and I wasn't afraid of them! Well, I was. I'm always afraid. I think. I charge at the herd, along with Tiger Lily and Roll Cake. As we clash into I immediately pierce through two of them, right through the gut. Like a shish kabob but less extreme. I gotta' tell you, it's an amazing feeling. Risking your life every single blow, and your heart beating out of your chest. It's uncontrollable and makes me feel like some sort of beast. Does that make sense?

But... The joy doesn't last long, once I slide the two I hit off my blade I'm tackled by three others. I'm knocked down to the ground, all of them clawing at me. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in the side of my torso.

You know that moment when

you know

you're

dead?

And it's

the complete

end of 

the

line.

My armor had completely melted away. I didn't realize that soon enough, unfortunately. That only mean one thing, huh... I was bitten. Well, I had a nice ride of a life, not too shabby, I'd say! But what comes with death? Invincibility! I had already been bitten, so I didn't have to be careful anymore, that means I could just go up to a Jellywalker and stab it. Easy as pie!   
Soon enough, all the Jellywalkers were dead. I think everyone knew I was bitten, I clued to it.

" Knight your bleeding a _LOT_ from you side." Cherry Blossom says, walking up to me. " And all you armor is gone! Aw, I'm so sorry!"

" I got bitten."

" What-" Cherry Blossom murmurs.

" I'm bleeding from my side because I got bitten there, take a look." I pointed to the bite. I didn't even have to see it. I knew it was dripping with strawberry jam, and also Jellywalker jam... " Aw..."

" Knight-" Cherry Blossom gasped, hugging me. " Oh my Millennial, tell me you're lying."

" I don't lie, much." I sigh, patted her back. I push her away though, handing her my sword. My shotgun, and my cape. " Take this please. And this, and this."

" Why're you-"

" When I fully turn, you put on my cape, and kill me with my own weapons, please? If I'm dying I want to go out finally by my own forces."

" You're asking me to kill you?!" Cherry Blossom yells, tearing up. " I can't do that!"

" ... That's OK, I'll do it myself-"

" No, you maniac! You barely have anytime left and you just want to go out now?!" Cherry Blossom nudges me away. " GAH! This is happening so quickly!!! Knight, listen. You're too honest for you own good, but at least try to not be so emotionless."

" I'm not being emotionless. I'm very scared. Death is a big black void that never ends. I never get to live again. No moving, no eating, no breathing, no talking, ever again. Very terrifying, I"m crying, see?"

" You aren't even crying!' Cherry Blossom angrily shouts. " C'mon what's the last thing you want to do?!"

" Uuuh... I dunno'. Usually when I'm about to die it's kind of... On the dot. No time to think and stuff."

" You make me sad Knight." Roll Cake whimpers. " Aww man, I'm gonna miss you!"

Roll Cake comes in and hugs me. Then Angel does, then- Well ,everyone does. They're all hugging me, they're crying...

I...

I think they care about me.

I think that's the last thing I wanted. To be cared for... But I'd never admit it.

" Knight, we don't want you to go! You've been here since the beginning!!!" Angel cries. " We need you!"

" Yeah yo...ott..."

My ears rang, I couldn't hear a thing. Soon, the corners of my vision was filled with gold light. My limbs were failing, I could barely stand. I was dizzy and the world was spinning. My gut was turning itself inside out. I was choking on my own breath. I thought it was a couple of hours before I start fully turning... Gues not.

" Guys... I'm turning..." I struggle to speak. Everyone steps away.

I'm losing control of my body... Do you know what that's like? I know what's happening but I can't move.

No this can't be the end I'm ot ready som e plea s ve me c n't t ke t s it's too uch i 's t o uch

I ca alk

eed o ave

wh an' hea 

h l

e p

**Author's Note:**

> I hinted to this a LOT guys


End file.
